Suelta  mi mano
by Bela-Kikinu-chan
Summary: SHIKAINO Shikamaru esta por irse de Konoha, pero alguien va a detenerlo. Dedicado a Tori, y a todas las que leen 50 ShikaIno


Palabras del one-shot en japones

Arigatô: Gracias

Dô itashimashite: De nada

Suelta mi mano

Shikamaru dio un último vistazo al monumento a los Hokages. Era raro despedirce de esa Aldea, que fue su hogar desde pequeño, esa Aldea donde había hecho tantos amigos.

Naruto, su buen amigo Naruto. El tonto e infantil Naruto. El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha (). En el que siempre podía confiar. El mismo que ahora, a sus 27 años era el Hokage de Konoha. El mismo que ahora tenía una familia junto al ex-traidor de la Aldea, Sasuke Uchuiha.

Chouji, su mejor amigo. El que siemrpe se preocupaba por él. Su glotón camarada. El mismo que ahora era Capitán del escuadrón AMBU de defensa de Konoha. El mismo que se había caso con Temari, y ahora era padre de gemelos.

Temari, la mujer de Suna. La hermana del Kazekage. La que con su abanico era capás de causar el peor de los tornados. Su amiga y confidente. La que se había casado con Chouji, y había dado a luz a Kotaro y Hikaru, sus gemelos.

Sasuke, el último Uchiha. El que había perdido a su familia por culpa de su hermnao. El que traicionó a Konoha para irse con Orochimaru. El mismo que al matar al sanin, regresó a Konoha jurando fidelidad. El que ahora había adoptado una pequeña junto con Naruto

Y tantos otros, que no le alcanzaría un día para nombrar a cada uno y sus cualidades.

No, no es necesario que lo entiendas  
Por que nunca le ha servido la razón  
Al corazón, el corazón  
No piensa no mi vida, para que te esfuerzas  
No me tienes que explicar  
Siempre amare tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela

Shino, amo de los insectos y esposo de Hanabi Hyuuga. Neji, genio de su clan y esposo de Hinata. Hinata, gran medic-nin, líder de su clan y madre de un niño. Kiba, amigo de los perros y capitán de su escuadrón. Lee, genio del Taijutsu y marido de Ten Ten. Ten Ten, mujer de armas tomar y madre de trillizas. Gaara, Kazekage y padre de tres hijos. Kankuro, amo de las marionetas y esposo de Sakura. Sakura, la mejor medic-nin de Konoha y madre de una niña. Ino, su problemática es-compañera … Ino

Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar  
Que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
Pero no se si quiera saber de ti  
vivir asi, seguir asi... pensando en ti

Debía admitirlo, estaba contento de que Ino no se hubiese casado, no quería perderla. Aunque en cierto modo nunca la hubiese tenido.

Sus casi inhaudibles pasos bajo la lluvia, fueron detenidos, ya que alguien estaba sujetando su mano con fuerza. Volteó, y le sorprendió un poco encontrarse a una rubia ojiceleste con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ino…-

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
Entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes mas este amor  
No tengo nada mas que decir

-Shika, por favor no te valllas- Dijo con la voz entrecortada la joven

Como respuesta, el moreno solo negó con la cabeza

-No digas nada- Suplicó el muchacho

No digas nada ya por favor  
Te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
Y una lagrima quiere salir

-Por favor Shika, no te vallas. Aquí aún te nesesitamos. Eres nesesarió. ¿No entiendes que aquí hay gente que te aprecia? Por favor, no te vallas, te amo- Dijo llozosando la Yamanaka, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Shikamaru

-Ino, entiendelo. Aquí ya no ago falta. Además, tu mereses a alguien mejor, yo solo te arruinaría la vida- Dijo el joven sintiendose miserable por hacerla llorar. Y teniendo el ganas de ponerse a llorar junto a ella

Y por favor no me detengas  
Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir  
Y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
Para que quieres llamar  
Si el que era yo, ya no va a estar  
Esta es la ultima cena...

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- Gritó la chica, mientras varias personas se giraban a observarlos- ¡Yo te amo! ¡Y eso es lo único que me importa!

-¡Ino problemática! ¡Entiendelo! ¡Lo mejor es que me marche! ¡Ya todos armaron sus vidas! ¡Cada uno tiene su destino! ¡Tu tienes un gran futuro como empresaria en cosmetica! ¡Y yo solo te lo arruinaría! ¡Dejame seguir mi camino sin molestar a nadie! ¡Déjame estar solo!- Gritó fuera de si el castaño, mientras se sentía la peor basura del mundo, ya que el llanto de su amada empeoraba

Si, entiendo que quieres hablar  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
Pero no se si quiera saber de ti  
Y vivir asi, seguir asi... pensando en ti

Ino lloraba amargamente, ese no era el Shika que ella conocía, no lo era.

-¿Es porque no me amas?- Preguntó la joven con una profunda tristeza

-¡CLARO QUE NO ES ESO! ¡Yo te amo!- Gritó el muchacho

-¿Entonces por qué te vas? Quedate aquí, con migo, seamos felices. Prometo que aprenderé a cocinar. Y no me importa si mi carrera se va por el escusado, solo quiero estar cerca tuyo

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
Entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes mas este amor  
No tengo nada mas que decir

-Ino- Shikamaru la miró directamente a los ojos- Me tengo que ir- La chica solo lo soltó y tapó su rostro con sus manos- Pero…- Ella levantó su rostro lentamente- Te prometo que volveré

Ino lo miro durante unos segundos. Luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y se asercó a él lentamente

No digas nada ya por favor  
Te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
Y una lagrima quiere salir

-¿Lo prometes?- Le pregunto a solo unos centímetros de su rostro

-Lo prometo- Contestó, cerrando la promesa con un pequeño beso

Luego de eso, Shikamaru dio la media vuelta, y se fue, perdiéndose de vista entre la gente.

-Lo prometo- Susurró para si mismo, mientras una lágrima escapaba de su rostro

-------------------------------------

Era un soleado día de verano. Ya habían pasado siete años desde la partida de Nara Shikamaru, y este aún no había regresado a la Aldea, y se sabía poco y nada de él.

Los que una vez fueron los rokies, los salavadores de Konoha y Suna, ahora estaban reunidos en la Mansión de Ino, celebrando el sexto cumpleaños de su hijo, Asuma. Si, escucharon bien, su hijo. Al parecer, el antiguo romance del ciervo y la cerdita, había dado frutos. Ocasionando que la muchacha quedara embarazada.

El pequeño llevaba el apellido paterno, y el nombre del difunto maestro de sus padres. Tenía el cabello de su madre, los ojos de su padre, el color de piel de su padre y el caracter de ambos. Ino recivía todos los meses $1000 departe de Shikamaru de cuota alimentaria. Pero en los sombres no aparecía su ubicación

-¡Abre mi regalo Asu-kun!- Gritó Hikari, la cual tenía un año más que el cumpleañero. El cabello de su padre, los ojos de su madre, y un fuerte temperamento, proveniente seguramente de su madre- ¡Te regalé algo que te va a encantar!

-¡No, habre el mío Asuma!- Chilló Tsunade, la hija de Kankuro y Sakura, la cual tenía la misma edad que el agasajado. Cabello de la madre, ojos del padre, y caracter de este mismo- ¡El mío es mas lindo! ¡Además, yo soy tu novia!

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo soy su noiva!- Le gritó Hikari

-¡No, yo!- Le reprochó Tsunade

Como ambas peleaban, no se dieron cuenta de que Asuma recibía el regalo de otra persona

-Arigatô Kidara-chan- Dijo un sonrojado Yamato, mientras agarraba un pequeño paquete cuadrado, envuelto en un papel verde lima

-Dô itashimashite- Dijo igualmente sonrojada Kidara, la hija de Shino y Hanabi. Con el cabello de su padre, los ojos de su madre, y una personalidad parecida a la de ambos. Ella era dos años más grande que el pequeño

-Sabes- Le dijo el niño- Tu eres mi novia

-¡KIDARA-CHAN NO TE APROVECHES!- Gritaron al unísono Hikari y Tsunade

Ino miraba sonriente la escena. Era obvio quien era el padre del pequeño. Miró a su alrededor. Chouji y Temari tenían cinco hijos, contando al que venía en camino. Hanabi y Shino tenían dos. Lee y Ten Ten sus trillizas. Kiba y su esposa Kikinu tenían cuatro hijos, y estaban buscando el quinto. Sasuke y Naruto tenían dos. Gaara y su esposa Misao tenían siete contando a los gemelos que estaban por nacer. Kankuro y Sakura tenían tres. Y ella, ella tenía solo a Asuma.

A Asuma y a una empresa mundial. Tal como lo había predicho años atrás Shika, su empresa de cosméticos avanzó rápidamente, y ahora estaba entre las cinco kunoichis mas ricas del mundo. Pero… aún así, algo le faltaba. Y ese algo era nada más y nada menos que Nara Shikamaru. Nunca perdió las esperanzas de que él volviera. Si era necesario, estaba dispuesta a esperarlo una vida.

-Señorita Yamanaka- La llamó una sirvienta- La buscan

Ino se disculpó, y le dijo a todos que ya regresaba. Entró a su casa, y fue directamente al recibidor. Allí estaban dos sirvientas, hablando con un hombre que estaba de espalda a ella.

La rubia tuvo un sentimiento extraño. El hombre tenía el cabello negro, atado en una coleta alta. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir negro, las típicas sandalias ninja, y en su brazo derecho tenía el protector de Konoha.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?- Preguntó la ojiceleste

-Pues, pasaba por aquí, y decidí ver como estabas problemática- Dijo vagamente el hombre mientras se daba vuelta.

Ino quedó paralizada. Ese hombre frente a ella era…era…era

-¡SHIKAMARU!- Gritó la mujer mientras se tiraba a los brazos del hombre frente a ella

-¿Me extrañaste problemática? Yo si- Le dijo el

-Shika…yo…tu…tu…tu…¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- Dijo la dama mientras se soltaba del padre de su hijo, y le dejaba una linda marca de su mano

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me pegas? ¡ERES UNA PROBLEMÁTICA! ¡Y ESTAS LOCA!- Le gritó el shinobi

-¡ERES UN TREMENDO IDIOTA VAGO E INFANTIL QUE SOLO PIENSA EN SI MISMO!- Gritó Ino histéricamente

-¡TU ERES LA PROBLEMÁTICA QUE SE LA AGARRA CON CUALQUIERA INCLUSO CUNDO HACE AÑOS QUE NO SE VEN!- Le gritó el hombre

Tanto escandalo, hizo que los mayores que estaban afuera entraran para ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó seriamente Naruto. Pero, al ver a Shikamaru parado en frente de su amiga, adoptó una forma chibi, y se lanzó en sima de su amigo- ¡SHIKAMAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUU! ¡ERES TUUUUUU TEBAYO!

-¡Shika!- Gritaron todos, mientras iban a saludar al que estuvo ausente durante tantos años

-Parece que él volvió- Le dijo Sakura mientras se hacercaba a su mejor amiga- ¿crees que puedan estar juntos mas de dos horas sin pelear?

-Lo dudo- Le contestó Ino con una linda sonrisa en los labios- ¡Oye peresozo!

-¿Qué quieres problemática?- Preguntó Shikamaru

-¿Quieres conocerlo?

-Claro que quiero

-------------------------------------

-Así que, ¿tu eres mi papá?- Preguntó Asuma mientras veía con suma curiosidad a Shikamaru

-Si pequeño, aunque parezca problemático, soy tu papá- Dijo con vageza este

-Vaya, que problemático- Dijo con un tono perezoso el pequeño

-Si, definitivamente Shika es el padre -.-UU- Dijo Ino, la cual fué apollada por todos

-------------------------------------

La luna alumbraba uno de los cuartos de la inmensa mansión. Sobre la cama matrimonial se encontraban dos personas: un niño de seis años, y un adulto de 34 años. Ambos roncando.

Frente al ventanal, estaba una mujer, la madre del pequeño y la…bien, de hecho, no tenía idea de que era ellos dos, ¿esposos? No, eso no, no estaban casados ¿amigos? No, eran algo más que eso ¿novios? No tampoco, era algo mas ¿amantes? No, lo suyo iba mas allá del sexo.

-¿Qué somos nosotros dos?- Se preguntó en vos alta la mujer

-No seas problemática. Somos Ino y Shikamaru- Susurró una vos en su oido, mientras dos fuertes brazos la abrazban por detras, haciendo que se le erizara la piel a la muchacha- Eso es lo que somos, no hay otra descripción

-Te amo- Dijo Ino mientras se daba vuelta y besaba los labios del moreno

-Yo también- Le dijo Shika luego de que se separaran

-No te vallas nunca mas- Pidió la rubia

-No lo aré, lo prometo. Y tu sabes, que yo cumplo lo que prometo

Ambos se besaron nuevamente, y volvieron a la cama con Asuma. Su hijo, su pequeño hijo.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos notó, fue que una trslúcida figura los miraba desde la ventana.

-Shikamaru, cuida a Ino. Ino, cuida a Shikamaru. Y tu, Asuma, cuídalos como lo hice yo- Dicho esto, Sarutobi Asuma desapareció.

FIN

() Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha era el apodo de Yondaime, y me pareció apropiado que también fuera el de Naruto.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encantó.

Fans del ShikaIno, publiquen sus fics (y dejenme rewievs!!!!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PORQUE NO HAY SUFICIENTE SHIKAINO EN EL MUNDO!!!!!!!!  
POR UN MUNDO CON MAS SHIKAINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Besos y abrazos

Chaito

BelaKikinu


End file.
